Filters used in industrial settings are typically more robust than standard HVAC filters because the filters are subject to harsher conditions. Frequently, such industrial filters are subject to elevated temperatures, acidic conditions, and high pressures. These harsh conditions put a significant strain on the filter media in the filter, which can cause the filter to fail.
Accordingly, the filter media in an industrial filter is typically made from a high-strength and temperature- and chemical-resistant fiber. Example fibers used in industrial filters include polyphenylene sulfide (PPS) and meta-aramid fibers. While these fibers are strong and resist degradation at elevated temperatures, they tend to lose a significant amount of strength when exposed to acidic conditions and/or other operating conditions, such as a highly oxidizing environment. Nevertheless, the PPS and aramid fibers are currently the fibers of choice for industrial applications despite problems with strength and/or performance during operation as will be realized once the present invention is understood.